


Control

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chair Sex, Dom Lavellan, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Solas, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: After feeling like she wasn't in control after Halamshiral, she decided to take matters into her own hands.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Solavellan smut. Please forgive me. ^^;

Britannia was relieved to return to Skyhold. She despised the Winter Palace. The nobles sneered at her ears, called her a savage, and belittled her authority, but only doted over her now because of her mastery of the Game. She demanded respect. The young elf hated feeling like she wasn't in control. She wasn't one to play by someone else's rules.

She needed control. A wicked thought soon entered her mind. The young elf smirked as she left the War Room briefing. She had a plan and she intended on going through with it. This plan lead her within the Rotunda where Solas was working on his latest mural.

Britannia sauntered over to him, leaning against the scaffolding with her arms folded over her chest. Solas was putting finishing touches to the bottom of the mural when he felt her presence. His icy blue eyes glanced over to her form. "Hello, Vhenan." He gave her a small smile before grabbing a cloth from his desk to wipe the pigment from his hands.

Her azure eyes trailed over his body in a silent hunger. Solas could feel the weight of her gaze upon him. "Is there something you needed, Vhenan?" He raised an eyebrow at her curious behavior. His voice broke her from her thoughts. "Actually yes...When you're finished with your mural, I wanted you to meet me in my quarters." The tone in her voice was sultry.

Solas felt very warm suddenly. "Of course, ma lath. I will meet you there shortly." His eyes never left hers. She gave him a wicked smirk before heading towards to the door of the Rotunda. "See you then." She added before exiting the room. Solas tugged at the collar of his sweater. Since when was the Rotunda always this warm?

_____________________________

 

Britannia had placed candles about the room, giving the room a soft and sensual feel. This night was just going to be about her and Solas. She changed into her silky blue slip that showed just enough skin to entice. She sat upon her bed, crossing her bare legs. The young elf waited patiently for her lover to arrive.

Solas entered the room and eagerly made his way up the stairs. When he reached the top, the sight before him made him freeze where he stood. There Britannia was in her silky blue slip, her brunette hair cascading down her shoulders and framing her angelic face. She was patiently waiting for him.

She smirked at his reaction and laughed softly. "Enjoy what you see, Vhenan?" She stood from the bed and sauntered towards him, hips swaying as she moved. He couldn't help, but stare. "Indeed. You're a sight to behold, emma lath." His voice seemed to deepen.

She grabbed his wolf jawbone necklace, tangling her hand within the leather cord before tugging him forward in a passionate kiss. His arms instantly wrapped around her slender waist, pulling her body against his. When Britannia felt his eager hands making his way up her slip to palm her behind, she broke the kiss.

Her sudden actions puzzled him. Solas opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, she placed a delicate finger upon his lips. "Shhhh...Don't speak, vhenan'ara. I actually want to try something with you tonight." She practically purred. Her words seemed to light a fire of desire within him. The apostate was clearly intrigued.

When she moved out of their embrace to walk over to the bed, Solas finally found his voice to speak. "May I ask what it is that you want to try?" He watched her every move as she kneeled to the floor to retrieved something from under the bed. She stood up and had a box within her hands. "You'll find out soon enough, emma lath." She teased lightly as she set the box onto the bed.

Britannia walked over to her desk and retrieved the chair, pulling it into the middle of the room. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Her hungry eyes fell upon him. "Strip." She commanded him. He felt a thrill run through his body at her commanding tone.

"Ma nuvenin." He responded as he began to strip off his long-sleeved shirt, leaving the jawbone necklace against his bare skin. His breeches and smalls followed soon after, leaving him in only his foot wrappings and jawbone necklace. Britannia absentmindedly licked her lips at the sight. She pointed at the chair, "Sit." 

She never removed her eyes from his form when he complied with her demand. Solas lowered himself in the chair. His icy blue eyes met with her azure ones, "Whatever my lady desires." Britannia felt the heat pooling between her thighs at his words, but she wouldn't come undone not yet. She was in control.

"Don't touch me until I say so. Understand?" She asked him, making sure he understood her. He nodded slowly. Britannia smirked and began to slowly remove her slip from her body. She stood completely bare before him, running her hands over her breasts. She squeezed her breasts and let out a soft moan.

Solas swallowed hard, never removing his eyes from her erotic display. He was clearly aroused by the sight before him, but he knew that he wasn't allowed to touch her. He only watch as she continued to fondle her breasts, making soft sounds of pleasure. A deep growl rumbled at the back of his throat.

Britannia heard his animalistic sound and smirked. She knew she was getting to him, so she made her actions even bolder. She trailed one hand from her breast, down her stomach, and in between her thighs. Britannia began to massage her clit gently with her fingertips, mewling softly at the feeling. 

Solas gripped the sides of the chair, sinking his fingernails into the wood. He wanted to ravish her, make her scream his name in pleasure, and have her begging for more. But alas, he wasn't in control here. He could only watch and not touch no matter how agonizing.

________________________________

Britannia could tell he was trying to stay in control of himself. She lowered her eyes to his cock. She could see how truly aroused he was. The young elf ceased her little show and went to open the box on the bed, pulling out two long silk ties. She sauntered over to him, standing behind his chair. Without a word, she tied both of his wrists together, restraining him.

Solas could feel his heart pounding within his chest. He could get use to her taking charge every once in awhile. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Such a good boy." The young elf licked the blade of his ear. His breath hitched in his throat. Britannia laughed softly before securing the second tie over his eyes, making sure it wasn't too tight.

Solas sat there in complete darkness, awaiting her next move. Britannia circled the chair, admiring her handiwork. The young elf suddenly straddled his lap, causing him to groan softly. Britannia smirked at how needy Solas had become when he wasn't in control.

She wrapped her hand within the leather cord of his necklace once again, crashing their lips together. He moaned into her mouth, slightly tugging against the restraints. The apostate longed to touch her body. The feeling of her skin against his was enough to drive him insane.

Her lips never left his when she lowered herself onto his cock. They both moaned into each other's mouths. She finally broke the kiss for air, rocking her hips slowly and creating a slow and sensual rhythmn. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself as she quickened her pace. The young elf moaned hotly. 

Solas groaned, bucking his hips meeting her movements. His body was highly sensitive because of his lack of sight. Britannia's hips moved up and down, her breasts bouncing softly as she rode him. He desperately wanted to touch her. He needed her. "Sathan, vhenan...Let me...touch you..." He panted softly. He could feel their climaxes building.

"Sathan...Sathan..." He practically begged her, moaning softly. Britannia never ceased her movements as she reached behind the chair to remove his restraints. His hands removed his blindfold swiftly, placing his hands on her hips as they moved together.

Soon they reached their peaks together, moaning out each other's names as they rode out their orgasms. Britannia panted heavily as she pressed her forehead against Solas's. He wrapped his arms around her as he tried to catch his breath. "Ar lath ma, Vhenan..." She said breathlessly.

Solas gave her a tired smile before leaning forward to peck her lips. "Ar lath ma..." He tightened his arms around her. "You should take control more often." He chuckled softly. Britannia smirked and crashed her lips to his once more. They soon became lost in one another yet again.


End file.
